


После бала, то есть — корпоратива

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, gel pen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Summary: Бухать надо так, чтобы не было мучительно больно
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	После бала, то есть — корпоратива




End file.
